James&Lily - Farewell to a proud deer and a tender flower
by laplumeM
Summary: Les sorciers vont bientôt devoir choisir entre le bien et la facilité. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom rassemble ses partisans et s'apprête à lancer la Première Guerre des Sorciers. Suivez la scolarité houleuse de Lily et James en sixième année à Poudlard. Les rancœurs passées laissent place peu à peu aux sentiments dans une période de plus en plus sombre.
1. Chapter 1

Les sorciers vont bientôt devoir choisir entre le bien et la facilité. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom rassemble ses partisans et s'apprête à lancer la Première Guerre des Sorciers. Suivez la scolarité houleuse de Lily et James en sixième année à Poudlard. Les rancœurs passées laissent place peu à peu aux sentiments dans une période de plus en plus sombre.


	2. Chapitre 1 Otus au Chemin de Traverse

_21 août 1976_

Ce vingt et un août mille neuf cent soixante-seize est décidément une belle journée. Chaude et ensoleillée. La sécheresse qui s'est abattue sur l'Europe depuis le mois de juillet ne s'est pas encore tarie. De mémoire de britannique, jamais un été n'a semblé durer aussi longtemps. Cependant, la météo n'est pas en mesure d'annuler ou ne serait-ce que reporter la sortie de la famille Evans, qui a quitté en milieu de matinée le Leicestershire pour se rendre à Londres. Cette excursion dans la capitale est en effet motivée par une virée shopping d'un genre un peu particulier.

Mrs Evans regarde sa fille cadette avec inquiétude tandis que celle-ci ouvre déjà la portière de la vieille Ford Escort.

_ Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ma chérie ?

_ Oui. Du moins, je crois.

Lily relâche la porte, prise d'un soudain doute. Elle ouvre la pochette de son sac à bandoulière, dénichant l'épaisse enveloppe de l'école Poudlard. Elle en extrait sa liste de fournitures scolaires, mais aussi deux autres feuilles. La première comporte une longue liste écrite à l'encre verte de manuels à acheter, tandis que la seconde est griffonnée d'une liste manuscrite, écrite par la jeune fille qui a noté ce dont elle avait besoin. Lily sort également son petit porte-monnaie qui ne pèse pas bien lourd.

_ Oh oui, c'est vrai, s'exclame Mrs Evans en tirant fortement sur le frein à main : il te faut de l'argent !

Pétunia, assise à l'avant aux côtés de sa mère, tourne la tête. Elle observe Mrs Evans sortir son sac à main de dessous le siège et ouvrir son propre portefeuille pour en sortir une liasse de billets. Elle les effeuille, tout en les comptant d'un air concentré puis grimace et en rajoute quelques-uns avant de tendre le tout à Lily.

_ Maman ! Souffle cette dernière, gênée : c'est trop.

_ Les fournitures à Poudlard coûtent chère ! Tu pourras t'acheter un petit quelque chose ! Pétunia et moi allons également faire des courses.

Lily range l'argent et les papiers dans son sac, sous les yeux exorbités de sa sœur aînée, qui finit par tourner dédaigneusement sa tête vers le parebrise.

_ Tu es sûre que ça va aller?

Le ton de Mrs Evans est anxieux. Elle jauge par-delà le carrefour ce qui semble être l'enseigne d'un bâtiment à l'abandon. Sa fille la rassure et lui demande à quelle heure elle doit la retrouver. Sa mère regarde sa montre un moment :

_ Hum, à dix-huit heures? Je sais que c'est peut-être un peu court pour faire tes courses mais – elle s'arrête, jaugeant encore la rue et le trottoir d'en face avant de poursuivre – je n'aime pas conduire la nuit. J'aimerais que nous soyons à Carbonne vers huit heures.

_ Entendu.

Lily ouvre la portière, prenant garde en traversant _Charing Cross Road_. Jetant un coup d'œil machinal derrière son épaule, elle regarde la Ford d'un jaune canari s'éloigner. Sa mère lui adresse un signe de la main, mais Pétunia, les lèvres pincées, lui décoche un de ses regards noir. Le chemin du retour risque d'être… _difficile_. Lily chasse cette pensée pour le moment, ses yeux viennent de se lever sur l'enseigne noircie du Chaudron Baveur. Elle frissonne, inquiète malgré tout à l'idée de traverser seule ce pub très fréquenté. Malgré la chaleur, elle sort de dessous son bras sa cape noire de l'école, avec laquelle elle recouvre ses épaules et ses vêtements moldus. Le Chemin de Traverse risque d'être bondé de sorciers, aussi, préfère-t-elle se fondre dans la masse et éviter les remarques.

Le Chaudron Baveur bouillonne de conversations et de bruits. Des verres, des chopes de bièraubeurre et de vin de sureau s'entrechoquent. D'épaisses volutes de fumées flottent dans l'air, ainsi que des relents d'alcool et de transpiration. Des sorciers bavardent, d'autres chuchotent à mi-voix en surveillant la salle bondée. La plupart d'entre eux se tiennent accoudés au bar, mais certains ont préférés prendre place autour des tables. Lily se faufile entre celles-ci en vitesse et parvient à gagner l'arrière-cour.

Pour une fois, elle n'a pas à ouvrir le passage secret au-travers du mur: ce dernier, déjà ouvert sur l'allée, laisse passer trois jeunes enfants dont un futur élève de Poudlard, au regard de l'énorme cage à hiboux qu'il tient à bout de bras avec admiration. Les deux parents ferment la marche. Les yeux du père scrutant sans cesse par-dessus ses lunettes les trois petites têtes devant lui, tandis qu'il tâche de maintenir contre son torse une pile de paquets en équilibre précaire. La mère à la chevelure auburn et à la silhouette longiligne sourit à Lily et se range un peu pour la laisser passer. La jeune fille s'avance, puis se retourne pour observer cette famille qui finit par disparaître peu à peu lorsque les briques se mettent à coulisser pour reformer le mur.

Lily se retourne, embrassant d'un regard émerveillé le Chemin de Traverse. Son enthousiasme à l'idée de faire ses achats n'a pas faiblit depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Alors que certains réprouvent cette corvée de fin de vacances, pour Lily les courses de rentré sont synonymes d'un retour à l'école attendu avec impatience.

La foule est compacte, elle grouille d'une boutique à l'autre. Les échoppes pimpantes et colorées déversent et avalent leurs clients depuis la rue. Des fusées dorées pétaradent au-dessus d'un présentoir chez Pirouette et Badin, les chouettes hululent devant le Royaume du Hibou et les chaudrons empilés devant le Chaudron d'Odon menacent toujours de s'effondrer. Pour le moment, Lily ne fait que passer, elle fend la foule pour rejoindre l'imposante façade de pierre blanche de Gringotts afin d'aller changer son argent moldu. Gravissant l'escalier de marbre, elle traverse l'immense hall pour prendre place dans l'une des files d'attente menant aux guichets. Cet endroit la fascine mais la rend nerveuse en même temps. Les gobelins arborent des mines sévères et suspicieuses face à leurs clients. Lily attend son tour patiemment. Lorsqu'il arrive, le gobelin au nez en forme de crayon et aux lunettes rondes perché sur un haut tabouret se penche vers elle avec emphase :

_ Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Ce serait pour un échange, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune fille sort ses billets de la poche de son sac et dépose le tout sur le comptoir de bois sombre. Les doigts noueux du gobelin se saisissent aussitôt de la liasse de Livres sterling. Il les compte soigneusement, vérifiant un à un la validité des billets et jaugeant d'un œil circonspect le profile de la reine Elizabeth.

_ Nous vous rappelons que la Banque Gringotts prélève une taxe pour le change.

Le gobelin ouvre le mécanisme de sa caisse en cuivre, de laquelle il sort de l'argent.

_ Pour cent quatre-vingt Livres Sterling, nous retenons huit Mornilles, ce qui vous fait trente-six Gallions et neuf Mornilles.

Il dépose la pile de pièces dorées sur un petit plateau recouvert de feutrine placé devant Lily, y ajoute les Mornilles une à une et fixe la jeune fille avant de demander, d'une voix suffisante :

_ Cela vous convient?

Lily enfourne le tout dans son petit porte-monnaie qui s'alourdit considérablement, remercie l'employé et sort de la banque en tâchant de maîtriser le tremblement nerveux de ses mains. Des regards condescendants se posent sur elle, sur son sac en bandoulière, sur ses vêtements Moldus que la robe ne parvient pas entièrement à dissimuler. Peu importe, elle ne parvient pas à réfréner son enthousiasme et s'élance dans l'allée avec joie.

Ses achats débutent avec entrain. Un nouveau chaudron en étain, plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin, des carnets de notes, une plume et de l'encre constituent les achats les plus élémentaires. Ceux-ci se poursuivent par l'achat de deux nouvelles robes : une d'été et une d'hiver, mais aussi des chaussettes d'hiver en laine de Niffleur et une paire de chaussures. Lily se plait à déambuler parmi les échoppes. Elle entre dans la boutique de l'apothicaire, émerveillé par la profusion d'ingrédients entassés là pour la préparation de potions. Sur des étagères s'entassent bocaux et fioles en tout genre soigneusement datés et étiquetés. Le mur au fond du magasin, est quant à lui recouvert d'un énorme meuble en bois sombre contenant une multitude d'étagères poussiéreuses. Les petits lutins qui décorent les montants de ses portes semblent suivre les clients des yeux. Là, abrités derrière d'épaisses vitrines, s'entassent d'autres flacons contenant substances et ingrédients hautement plus rares et difficiles à se procurer tels que du venin d'Acromentule, du sang de dragon, des crins de licornes ou encore des scorpions dorés d'Egypte.

En repassant devant _le Royaume du Hibou_ , Lily s'arrête devant une cage contenant un petit duc aux yeux orangés. Tenaillée par l'envie, elle hésite elle a toujours rêvée d'avoir son propre hibou. Hélas, Pétunia ne le supporterait pas et serait capable de le faire payer à sa sœur ou à la pauvre petite bête. Lily soupire, résignée, mais ne parvient pas à détacher son regard du petit oiseau roux et blanc au plumage parsemé d'innombrables tâches orangées et caramel. Le hibou la fixe à son tour en clignant des yeux. La jeune fille lui sourit, s'approche un peu de la vitrine tandis que l'oiseau se met à arpenter sa petite balançoire de gauche à droite d'une démarche chaloupée sans la lâcher des yeux. Il est dans une énorme cage de bronze, en compagnie d'autres hiboux, certains étant d'une envergure beaucoup plus impressionnante. Une étiquette est attachée à sa patte : _Otus Asio, petit duc, Amérique, quinze Gallions_.

La déception et la résignation envahissent brusquement Lily. Elle doit encore acheter ses livres : jamais elle n'aura assez d'argent pour revenir l'acheter. Un cri soudain lui arrache un sursaut :

_ Evans!

Un feu-follet de cheveux sombres se faufile parmi les sorciers. Des yeux gris perle, un sourire chaleureux et une peau à faire verdir une Vélane de jalousie, ce n'est autre qu'Amélia Dickenweld qui émerge de la foule pour se jeter sur une Lily ravie, qui accuse le coup avec un pas de recul. Elle l'étreint à son tour, serrant ses bras autour de sa nuque, un sourire béat étirant ses lèvres :

_ Amélia !

_ Oh, comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir enfin !

La jeune fille sautille sur place tout en serrant la rousse dans ses bras avec affection:

_ Je savais que tu venais toujours à la fin du mois d'août pour tes achats. Comment vas-tu ? Laisses-moi te regarder.

Plus grande que sa camarade, Amélia étend les bras et scrute Lily de haut en bas.

_ Tu as grandis, non ? Tu as minci aussi.

_ Oui, un peu, c'est vrai. Et toi quelles nouvelles ?

_ Quelques réunions de familles et un séjour en Irlande. Mon oncle était ravi de nous voir.

L'enthousiasme d'Amélia est contagieux. Lily retrouve le sourire et décide de tourner le dos au hibou. Elle songe qu'il est inutile de se lamenter : elle pourra revenir l'acheter lorsqu'elle aura quitté la maison.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu regardes les oiseaux ?

Pour une raison qui lui échappe, Lily ne peut retenir une étrange vague d'ambras qui fait rosir ses joues.

_ Oui, ils sont très minions. J'aime beaucoup les petits hiboux.

_ Pourquoi n'en prendrais-tu pas un ?

_ Pétunia... lâche alors Lily en soupirant avec lassitude.

_ Comment c'est passé la… _cohabitation_ ?

Lily hausse les épaules, le regard fuyant :

_ Comme d'habitude.

Les sourcils de la brune se froncent. Elle secoue la tête avec dédain avant de la tourner un peu vers la vitrine, observant à son tour les rapaces, songeuse.

_ C'est vrai qu'ils sont très beaux. Mais je préfère les chouettes effraie, comme celle-là. Regarde, elle tourne les yeux vers nous.

Amélia désigne une chouette d'un blanc tacheté, aux ailes brunes et légèrement grisées. Lily pose à son tour un doigt sur la vitrine :

_ Je préfère ce petit Duc qui est là devant : regarde comme il est mignon !

_ C'est vrai ! Il est minuscule ! Il ne prendrait pas beaucoup de place dans ta chambre j'en suis sûre.

L'oisillon, de la taille d'un merle, conscient d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de Lily, relève ses aigrettes, formant comme deux oreilles emplumées au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Pétunia n'en voudra pas, soupire Lily catégorique en se détournant.

Le calme d'Amélia semble soudain s'effriter quelque peu :

_ Tu ne peux pas continuer de te comporter tout le temps selon ses désirs et te priver de ce que tu as envie sous prétexte que ça ne plait pas à ta sœur. Une sœur que tu ne vois que deux mois dans l'année. Si tu veux ce hibou, achètes-le!

_ Non, je ne préfère pas. Elle ne tiendra pas cent-cinquante kilomètres jusqu'à Carbone-les-Mines avec un hibou hululant sur le siège arrière.

Lily s'écarte de la vitrine, mal à l'aise. Elle préfère qu'Amélia pense que le problème vienne uniquement de l'aversion de Pétunia pour les oiseaux. La famille Dickenweld tient son immense fortune de l'élevage de dragons. Il ne vient peut-être pas à l'esprit de son amie que le frein qui arrête Lily soit avant tout financier et c'est mieux ainsi. Lily a déjà tellement craint que sa condition de née-moldu soit un obstacle à son amitié avec Amélia.

Lily effleure ses cheveux, tentant de dissimuler sa nervosité. Souhaitant couper court à la conversation, elle décide de changer définitivement de sujet :

_ Il me faut de nouveaux livres. Je dois aller chez _Fleury et Bott_. Tu m'accompagnes ?

_ Oui, si tu veux. Je suis allée acheter les miens hier et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que cette année la liste est longue !

_ Ne m'en parles pas : je dois débourser plus cinq Gallions rien que pour acheter les manuels de mon option!

_ Quelle idée de prendre histoire de la Magie ! J'ai choisi la Divination et je m'en porte très bien. Pas de manuel à prendre pour cette année : celui de l'année dernière est suffisant ! C'est la même chose pour les Soins aux Créatures magiques. De toute façon, cette vieille Gobe-Planche est une encyclopédie sur pieds : elle ne supporte pas d'être contredite par un livre. Pour quelles autres matières dois-tu prendre des manuels ?

Lily déplie sa liste qu'elle parcoure des yeux tandis que les deux jeunes filles pénètrent dans la librairie bondée.

_ Métamorphose, Potions, Défense contre les Forces du Mal… énumère-t-elle avec découragement : ah, et j'oubliais Sortilèges.

_ Ma foi, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour porter tout ça.

En moins d'une heure, Lily déniche tous ses livres de sixième année. Le programme d'Histoire de la Magie s'annonce plus que chargé au regard des titres demandés : _Guide de la sorcellerie médiévale_ , _Histoire de la magie moderne_ , _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_.

_ Avec les récents évènements, je trouve plutôt mal venu que le professeur Binns demande aux élèves d'acheter un livre sur la magie noire, relève Amélia avec incrédulité tout en fixant la couverture de cuir sombre dudit ouvrage.

_ Il doit avoir une raison. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi il ne faudrait pas que les Serpentard en fassent leur outil de propagande, ou pire, leur livre de chevet.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'un pavé de cette épaisseur les intéresse. Dumbledore semble l'espérer lui aussi.

Son humour à froid a toujours fait rire Lily. Amélia ne s'emporte jamais et reste très calme en toute circonstance – les examens de BUSE passés l'année précédente mis à part.

Patiemment, les deux filles se mettent au bout de l'interminable queue zigzagante qui mène à la caisse. Cette dernière serpente entre les piles de livres, que les clients s'efforcent de ne pas faire chavirer.

_ Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, lance le libraire lorsqu'elles déposent lourdement les manuels sur le comptoir au bois patiné.

Lily sort son porte-monnaie, prise d'un soudain doute. Elle relève les yeux en se sentant pâlir tandis que le libraire empaquète un à un les livres dans un épais papier marron avec une rapidité qui trahit son habitude.

_ Voulez-vous qu'ils soient expédiés directement à Poudlard ?

_ Oui, sauf le manuel de potions, s'il vous plaît.

Lily remplit la petite carte qu'il lui tend afin d'assurer la livraison et l'identification des paquets.

_ Seize Gallions et quatre Mornilles, mademoiselle.

Le malaise de la jeune fille augmente à mesure qu'elle dépose une à une les pièces d'or sur le comptoir. Il n'y en a que quinze, et tout juste quatre Mornilles en ajoutant ses Noises. Tentant de conserver son calme, Lily fouille ses poches, à la recherche d'une éventuelle pièce égarée, mais sans résultats.

_ Laisse, fait alors Amélia qui tend déjà un Gallion au marchand : voilà, le compte est bon.

Rouge de honte, Lily ressort de la librairie en rangeant son livre de potions dans son sac :

_ Je suis désolée, je pensais vraiment avoir assez. Je te rembourserais dès que-

Son amie sourit et balaie ses explications d'un geste de la main :

_ Laisse tomber, ce n'est rien.

_ Mais ça me gêne, vraiment. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je-

_ Lily ! Je te connais depuis six ans maintenant, si tu en avais après mon argent je m'en serais aperçue. Considères ça comme une rétribution pour ton aide en cours de potions.

Lily opine silencieusement et suis son amie au hasard de la rue. Voyant son air mortifié, Amélia ajoute :

_ Aller, ne fait pas cette tête ! Allons plutôt chez Florian, j'ai envie d'une glace et c'est moi qui invite !

Quelques minutes plus tard, attablées dans l'étroite boutique du glacier du Chemin de Traverse, les deux amies discutent tout en appréciant la fraîcheur de leurs coupes. Lily est restée simple en choisissant une seule boule au caramel mais Amélia s'est laissée tenter par des parfums moins connus du commun des Moldus : pain brioché et patacitrouille.

_ Ces glaces sont vraiment délicieuses! Nous sommes arrivés pile au bon moment, c'est absolument complet.

Les chaises et les tables ont beau être relativement petites, la glacerie a beau disposer d'une terrasse qui s'étend sur le devant de l'allée, toutes les places sont occupées. Quelques sorciers attendent sur le côté qu'une table se libère, scrutant les coupes de verre en tâchant d'évaluer leurs contenus. La chaleur dehors est à présent étouffante et les filles sont bien contentes d'être installées à l'intérieur. Amélia, qui a déjà terminé, observe Lily déguster lentement sa coupe.

_ Tu n'es pas partie pendant tes vacances ?

_ Non. Mais Pétunia s'est rendue à Bath, chez une amie.

Les yeux gris et inquiets d'Amélia jaugent Lily. Elle a minci, c'est vrai, mais elle redoute que ce ne soit le résultat de privations imposées ou d'un malaise lié à la présence prolongée de Pétunia.

_ Tu es sûre que ça va ?

_ Oui, absolument. Encore merci pour la glace, c'est très gentil de ta part mais tu n'étais pas obligée.

_ Tu veux autre chose ? Un café-mousse ? Un jus de citrouille ? Une bièraubeurre ? … Un Whisky ?

_ Non, je ne veux rien.

Mais Amélia lève déjà le bras, interpellant le serveur qui se dirige aussitôt vers elles, un sourire avenant plaqué sur le visage.

_ Décides-toi Lily, où je commande à ta place. Je voudrais une bièraubeurre, s'il vous plaît.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers Lily, sans parvenir toutefois à se détacher complètement du visage d'Amélia.

_ Eh bien, un cidraubeurre dans ce cas, si vous avez.

_ Tout de suite, mesdemoiselles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient et dépose devant elles les consommations. Il jette un autre regard insistant à la jolie brune. Lily observe Amélia payer, puis faire tinter sa chope contre la sienne :

_ A la fin des vacances ! Je suis sûre que tu as plus hâte que moi qu'elles se terminent.

_ Oui, en effet !

Les deux amies discutent longuement à leur table. Lily a terminé ses achats et par conséquent, il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre dix-huit heures pour retourner dans le monde moldu. Amélia est heureusement là pour lui changer les idées et la détourner de cette échéance. Elle lui compte comment son père a réussi à mettre au point un nouveau procédé de fabrication de gants en cuir de dragon pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, ou encore, comment il tente de persuader sa mère de partir en Roumanie pour les fêtes. Officiellement pour changer d'air, officieusement pour visiter la Grande Réserve de Cornelongues roumains. La jeune fille revient à plusieurs reprises sur la possibilité d'inviter Lily chez elle l'été prochain.

_ Je vais essayer de les convaincre, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils acceptent.

_ Tu me dis ça tous les ans ! Pétunia à bien le droit d'aller à Bath, non ? Il n'y a donc aucune raison que tes parents refusent.

_ J'aimerais beaucoup venir, je t'assure.

_ Ou alors cette année, reprend-t-elle : pour le nouvel an ? Nous viendrions te chercher chez toi ce qui éviterait à tes parents de faire le trajet jusqu'à Londres en voiture moldu pour te conduire au train ?

L'enthousiasme d'Amélia trouble son flegme habituel. Tout en finissant sa bière, elle projette déjà un programme, énumérant différentes balades autour de chez elle ou encore la visite de la réserve de Verts Gallois.

_ Mon père serait plus que ravis de servir de guide. Dès qu'il est question de dragons, il est intarissable.

Elle tourne soudain un regard vers la rue avant de se lever :

_ En parlant de mon père, j'ai oublié de lui prendre du papier à commande. Ça te dérange si je t'abandonne un moment ?

_ J'ai presque terminé, lance alors Lily en avalant une gorgée de cidre. Sa chope est encore à moitié pleine.

_ Prends ton temps, je reviens te chercher dans dix minutes.

Elle se faufile entre les tables et parvient miraculeusement à s'extraire de l'échoppe sans renverser ni tables, ni clients. Lily observe la cascade de cheveux sombres qui ondulent à chacun de ses pas fluides. Amélia est très jolie, plus que jolie même : elle est belle. Lily soupire, pensant à ses propres cheveux, à leur couleur si particulière et à ses boucles plus ou moins coopératives à l'idée de rencontrer une brosse. La jeune fille termine son cidre avec résignation, lorsqu'un brouhaha de protestations monte soudain parmi la foule, au dehors. Plusieurs clients semblent s'impatienter de devoir attendre et d'être poussés par d'autres un groupe de garçons qui demandent à parler au patron. Le plus bravache allant jusqu'à déclarer « _avoir deux mots à lui dire_ ». Lily observe un sorcier aux cheveux d'argent se faufiler de derrière son petit comptoir pour gagner la terrasse bondée. Il est d'une taille étonnamment grande pour évoluer sans encombre dans une si petite boutique.

_ Vous voilà de retour ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Il semble s'adresser à la bande de sorciers, mais sa stature imposante empêche Lily d'apercevoir leurs visages ou d'évaluer leurs âges.

_ Florian ! Alors comme ça toutes les places sont prises ? Même pour _nous_? Nous tes dévoués et fidèles clients? Nous, qui faisons résonner le nom de ton échoppe jusque dans les entrailles de Poudlard ? Nous tes ambassadeurs qui contribuons à assurer ta renommée et ton rang de meilleur glacier de Grande-Bretagne ?

Le ton est rieur, à l'évidence, les sorciers connaissent bien le gérant. Ce dernier s'excuse et se montre mielleux, promettant de leur réserver une table dès que des clients s'en iront. Désireuse d'éviter l'esclandre, même si sa table ne peut accueillir que deux personnes, Lily termine rapidement sa boisson et range sa chaise qu'elle repousse. Ils pourront peut-être s'installer ici en attendant. Debout, elle aperçoit alors la bande de sorciers et le visage des fauteurs de troubles.

Elle se fige. Ses mains se mettent à trembler contre le dossier. Ce sont quatre garçons qui jouent ainsi des coudes et du chantage pour obtenir une table avant les autres. Quatre garçons qu'elle connait bien. Quatre garçons connus de Poudlard tout entier. L'un d'eux retient son attention en particulier. Elle reconnaît cette chevelure noire indisciplinée, surmontant un visage aux traits suffisants et arrogants que le sérieux apporté par une paire de lunettes ne parvient pas à gommer. Lily sent une bouffée d'irritation la parcourir.

 _Potter !_

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, l'intéressé jette un coup d'œil distrait dans sa direction et aperçoit la petite tête rousse. Lily se détourne aussitôt, hésite un bref instant mais décide de sortir de la boutique le plus vite possible. Elle s'extrait de la glacerie, se glissant entre les tables. A son approche, Remus Lupin la salue silencieusement d'un bref hochement de tête. Un sourire gêné plaqué sur les lèvres, il s'écarte pour lui laisser un passage suffisant, mais tous ne font pas preuve de la même politesse. Le garçon rondouillard qui les accompagne tout le temps s'écarte lui aussi, tandis que Black et Potter restent délibérément sur son chemin. Lily se mure dans un silence hostile et évite leurs regards insistants, mais la proximité du deuxième la pousse finalement à lui jeter un regard polaire.

_ Evans ! lâche-t-il alors, comme s'il avait précisément attendu qu'elle relève la tête : tu m'as l'air particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille poursuit son chemin, l'ignorant avec superbe. Désireuse de s'éloigner au plus vite, elle se met à chercher des yeux Amélia, mais sa petite taille ne l'aide en rien à observer la foule encore compacte.

_ Qui est-ce que tu cherches comme ça ? Ce pervers aux cheveux gras ?

Lily qui fixe toujours la rue se fige. Elle inspire lentement pour tenter de garder son calme. Ce n'est pas tant la colère qu'elle redoute, mais la tristesse. Pourquoi doit-il être aussi blessant ? Pourquoi doit-il rouvrir la plaie ? L'épisode des BUSE lui revient brusquement en mémoire. Cette altercation humiliante, les insultes de Severus, la stupéfaction de Potter en apprenant sa nature de née-moldu et sa colère à l'égard du Serpentard. Elle presse nerveusement la bandoulière de son sac.

_ James ! Lâche Remus avec agacement.

_ Quoi ? Comment le qualifierais-tu ? Tu étais là, toi aussi quand-

Un bruit sourd résonne et Potter se tait en maugréant alors que Remus parle à voix basse. Lily sent plusieurs regards braqués sur elle. L'un d'eux se fait insistant, mais elle refuse de regarder vers la boutique de Florian Fortarôme. Elle entend d'ailleurs le patron qui se manifeste pour annoncer fièrement qu'une table suffisamment grande ne va pas tarder à se libérer.

_ Vous êtes très aimable, reprend Remus.

_ Toi et ta politesse, lâche alors Sirius.

Lily aperçoit Amélia, qui agite un épais bloc de papier au-dessus de sa tête. En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle aperçoit les Maraudeurs et jauge Lily un moment. Son arrivée ne passe pas inaperçue et cette fois, c'est Sirius qui se manifeste, retrouvant au passage son sens de la politesse :

_ Ma chère Amélia, quel plaisir.

_ Un plaisir non partagé Black, rétorque-t-elle de but en blanc tout en attrapant le bras de Lily : viens, on s'en va.

Les deux filles s'éloignent rapidement de la glacerie, pour ne pas laisser aux garçons l'occasion de répondre. Amélia guide Lily à travers la foule. Inquiète, elle demande :

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Rien, lui répond-t-elle en tâchant de garder contenance : ils n'ont juste pas muris depuis l'an dernier.

Amélia soupire et relâche Lily tout en jetant sur elle un regard insistant. Celle-ci soutient ses prunelles grises un moment, mais finit par se détourner pour regarder distraitement sa montre.

_ Mince ! Il est presque dix-huit heures. Je dois rentrer.

Sa poitrine se serre davantage, à l'idée de devoir déjà repartir. L'après-midi est passée si vite. Amélia semble elle aussi contrariée :

_ Déjà ?

_ Oui, il y a de la route pour rentrer. Je ne dois pas être en retard.

Amélia obtempère mais décide d'accompagner Lily au Chaudron Baveur et sur le boulevard moldu pour attendre Mrs Evans. Lily retire sa cape de sorcier qu'elle replie, puis roule soigneusement pour la glisser sous son bras. Les deux amies discutent encore quelques minutes, mais hélas, la Ford Escort est ponctuelle. Lily aperçoit la carrosserie jaune luire de l'autre côté de la route. Amélia se tourne vers elle :

_ Bon, plus que quelques jours avant de reprendre le train. J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi d'ici là. N'hésites pas à m'écrire si quelque chose ne va pas, d'accord ? Je suis sérieuse, Lily.

La petite rousse l'étreint rapidement :

_ A bientôt ! Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi ! La vie chez les Moldus n'est pas aussi dure que tu te l'imagines.

Lily continue de lui sourire en traversant le boulevard. Mais ce sourire s'efface dès qu'elle s'engouffre dans l'habitacle surchauffé de la Ford. La voiture s'éloigne, quittant Londres pour reprendre le chemin des Midlands et de Carbone-les-Mines.


End file.
